


we blend into my favourite colour

by tingles



Series: quote prompts [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingles/pseuds/tingles
Summary: Erin asks Abby for help. Abby can't really say no to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 24.“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“Why do I have to be the one to do this?” Abby complained one more time as Erin dragged her by the hand to the bathroom of the firehouse. “I think your hair doesn’t look _that_ bad.”

Erin stared at her disbelievingly. “It’s awful. I can’t go around like this anymore!” She felt like everybody’s eyes were on her everywhere she went to ever since her disastrous attempt to dye her hair in an acceptable color, and she had to fix the mess she’d made as soon as possible.

“I think it looks nice.” Abby shrugged her shoulders. Admittedly, her opinion when it came to Erin wasn’t the most unbiased and she’d think she looked okay even if she had dyed her hair bright green.

Erin huffed, clearly thinking she was just saying that to get out of helping her. “Please, Abby. The last time I did this on my own I messed up. You’re the only one I trust to do this.” If she asked Holtzmann, she would probably end up with her hair on fire, and she was too embarrassed to ask Patty.

“Fine.” She sighed. It wasn’t like Abby had much of a choice when Erin looked at her like that. Or when Erin asked something of her in any way. “What do you want me to do?”

Erin grinned, and presented her with at least seven dye boxes she had bought at the store so that first she could help her pick one that would look good on her. It took them a while, but they ended up choosing one that promised to get her hair a nice shade of auburn.

Abby had some experience in dying hair, she had gone through her crazy hair colors phase in senior year of high school, so it wasn’t long until she had applied it all over Erin’s hair evenly and the only thing left to do was waiting for it to work.  They both sat on the edge of the bathtub, Erin fidgeting with the old towel wrapped around her shoulders nervously.

“It will look okay, don’t worry.” Abby tried to reassure her, placing a hand on top of hers. “Don’t doubt my skills, Gilbert.”

“I saw you when you wore your hair pink, Abby. And that image is not helping right now.” Erin joked, and let out a giggle when the other woman slapped her arm playfully.

“I looked badass.”

“Sure. I may still have pictures somewhere, maybe I’ll show them to the girls and see if they share that opinion.” Erin threatened.

“Don’t you dare. Although Holtz probably would.” They both laughed at that.

Abby tried not to look at Erin’s hand that had settled on her thigh to not draw attention to it. To her, it felt like it was burning.

“I didn’t think you’d kept any pictures.” She said in a soft voice. Erin lowered her gaze to the floor, looking embarrassed as she always did when Abby brought up something from before. No matter how many times she told her everything was forgiven, she was starting to doubt Erin would ever believe her.

“I kept some. I couldn’t get rid of everything.” Erin smiled sadly, still not looking at her. “I kept everything in a box.” She added after a long pause. “I looked through everything sometimes, when it got too hard. I used to hope somehow we’d find each other again, even if I never thought it could actually happen.” Her voice broke and she sniffed. Abby was about to reach out and caress her cheek to wipe away any tears that could have fallen when her phone beeped loudly, letting them know it was time to rinse off the dye.

“Let’s get this off my hair.” Erin said, too cheerily, as she stood up. Her whole demeanor changed even if Abby knew her too well to ignore the traces of sadness left in her eyes.

“I’ll help you out.”

They used the shower head to rinse off Erin’s hair, and Abby washed it afterwards. She tried to ignore the intimacy of the gesture as she massaged her scalp carefully and Erin let out a little sigh. She could practically see the tension leave Erin’s shoulders. 

“It looks good, right?” Erin asked, inspecting the result in the mirror as she dried off her hair with a towel.

“It looks great.” Abby replied honestly, standing behind her and finding her eyes on the mirror. Erin smiled shyly, and turned around.

“Thanks, Abby.”

“You’re welcome. It was not a big deal.” She shrugged it off, and was caught off guard when Erin leaned in to leave a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Let me know if you need help with yours.” There was a teasing smile on Erin’s face as Abby struggled to come up with a reply after the kiss flustered her far more than an innocent gesture such as that one did.

“I will.” Abby nodded.

Maybe the whole hair turning white thing would turn out to be more interesting than expected if it meant sharing more moments like this with Erin.


End file.
